


Happy Birthday

by amourfou



Category: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II - Fandom, Falice - freeform - Fandom, Falice Riverdale, Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amourfou/pseuds/amourfou
Summary: What I imagined happening in episode 15. FP Jones having the worst birthday celebration.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> First work. Sorry for wrong grammar. I hope you all like this story of mine.

Alice woke up in her soon-to-be sold house early than she expected. She doesn't sleep very well these past few days. She wants to sell their house as soon as possible for her to become the "reborn" that she is. Her daughter, Betty, on the other hand had been busy talking to someone when she went to her room after she made some breakfast for her daughter.

"Who are you talking to?" she suddenly asks. Betty looked at her mother surprisingly, dropping her phone to the floor. Alice quickly picks up her daughter's phone.

"Jughead" Nothing new, she said to herself.

"What are you two talking about?"

3 seconds and then Betty replied. "Just... school things."

She doesn't believe that the two of them were just talking about school. It is impossible. Curious, she stares at her like the northsider Alice came back again.

"So tell me, what are you investigating now? The G&G again? or THE FARM?" she slowly pointed out the latter.

Betty, feeling irritated and just wants to end their conversation replied after packing up her things and stands up to answer her. "Juggie want to surprise Mr. Jones because it's his 50th birthday. It will at the speakeasy tonight."

Alice's eyes widen when she realizes two things. Her not being able to knew that it was goddamn FP's birthday due to fact that she's busy with the Farm and number in his birthday.

"FP can't be 50. He's the same age as me. But, anyway, I will go to the party." She said with her arms crossed at each other

Betty looked at her mysteriously, getting flashbacks to the moments when her mom tell her that FP was her mom's someone so special. "Uhm, why?"

"Because I have to chaperon you."

Betty feels something isn't right but just nods because she's late to the preparation. "Whatever you want. Just make sure that you'll not promote some ridiculous farm shit to the guests."

"Language, Elizabeth!" she said as her daughter walks out the room.

 

It's been 3 weeks since she last saw FP. That was the time when she helped him cornered Hermione with her schemes. They had a little chat about their new jobs after that but nothing more. She felt the urge to call him but since it will be a surprise party, she'll come at the speakeasy without telling him. She missed him so much and wants to tell him all the magnificent things that happen to her lately, kudos to the Farm.

She's picking her outfit for tonight's celebration when a series of knocks from the main door spreads across the house.

"Elizabeth what are-" she stops when she opens the door. It's not Betty. It was a man, who she easily sees as a charismatic one and handsome.

"Who are you?" she eventually asks after she scans him from head to toe.

The man smiled and suddenly she felt something familiar. It can't be.

"Alice, it's me. Edgar. Can I come in?"

\-------------------------------------------------------

FP's phone ring while he's driving to Pop's. He quickly answers the call hoping that it is Alice and she'll greet him on his special day. It's not too late to greet him, he thinks. It's just 8pm. But it turns out, it is Jughead.

"Dad? Where are you?"  
"I'm driving. I'm almost there. What's this all about? Did Veronica causes some problems again?"  
"No... just... come at the speakeasy, okay?" He can feel his son lying about something but he let it go.  
"Okay. Be there in 10 minutes."

Few minutes later and he is walking down the stairs to speakeasy. He stopped walking when he realize that lights are out. He's ready to walk out when suddenly the lights are on and many people shouted Happy birthday to him. He's quite shocked about it. The decorations looked good. And the guests, he never expected them to participate in such act. He doesn't like surprises but he appreciates his son's effort so he smiles and hug him for a while.

"This is... shocking and amazing. Thank you, Jughead." he says as he moves out from the hug,

"There's more." Jughead replied and he turned around where his sons' pointed his fingers to. And there it was. A woman, walking to his direction with a cake and singing Happy birthday, slowly.

It was not the woman he is expecting though. It's Gladys.

"Happy birthday...to you..." Gladys finally finishes the song when she stop at FP.

"Uhm, thanks." FP replied uncomfortably as he blows the candles.

Gladys walks up to the stage and gave some speech to his husband, enjoying the role of playing his wife but with a motive. She's back at riverdale but not for her family to be one again but to use it to manipulate perfectly the town with no pep in its soul. As she finishes her speech, someone caught her eye and she's not happy with it.

\-----------------------

"Mom. You came. It's about time. FP gonna blow some candles." Betty quickly told Alice as she places herself beside her. She's wearing the usual, the farm attire. She's about to wear something new but Edgar said to her when he came to her house that being herself is the best way to chose his attire for tonight and she realized what Edgar meant to say to her.

She's excited to come to the party and have some alone time with FP after. God knows what she's wearing behind that The Farm outfit right now. She wants all of him tonight.She came back to her senses when someone starts to sing happy birthday. She felt her body froze as her eyes traces the person who is singing. She knew that FP went to Toledo to get Jughead and of course, he will meet that person there but she didn't knew that FP's wife is now here at Riverdale.

"Gladys." she said to herself as she watches Gladys hold the cake while FP's blowing the candles.

When Gladys is giving her speech, she suddenly wants to talk to FP. There are many questions popping in her head right now and she wants answers. How could he not tell her that his wife is in town? Is it for good? Are they back together? Why he didn't tell her? Is this really the end for both of them? These questions continues to circle around her and it comes with a torn in her heart. She can't breathe well and the thoughts are driving her crazy. Crazy enough for her to have a breakdown and cry. But she wants to save it for later. She just wants answers,now.

She's now walking through FP's direction, moving her hands through the crowd when suddenly, an arrow hit her soul. The arrow was a scenario she didn't saw coming.

Gladys claiming FP's lips to hers like she's proclaiming to the world that she's the freakin' wife. It's like marking her own territory.

Alice's breathing suddenly stops and she felt the tears coming out. She walks backward but FP saw her accidentaly, she turns around to quickly to prevent seeing that horrible scenario. She walks out of Pop's feeling heavier than usual. Tears flowing out like there's no tomorrow. She feels that something big in her life is now gone. It's like the end of the world for her. Anger, sadness, envy starts to eat her senses as she walks to god knows where when suddenly someone grabs her back and it gives her a big slap to her senses to go back to reality.

"You're about to get hit by a car! What's happening?" Edgar asks her as he hugs Alice tightly.

She cries as she tells him the reason. He's calming her down after listening to it.

"It's gonna be okay, Alice. I'm here for you. The Farm, they will help you. Shhh.."

As the two of them are having a little moment on the road, someone's shocked and irritated on what he's seeing.

FP clenched his fist as he walks to them to get her girl and explain everything.

But it will be a rough night to all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I miss Falice so much it hurts knowing that the possibility of them having screentime together..seems to go forever to happen.


End file.
